


最后的独角兽

by xiewutaotie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiewutaotie/pseuds/xiewutaotie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP 学者（纳恩）x骑士（卡洛）<br/>讲的是骑士失踪然后学者千里寻夫【划掉】的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	最后的独角兽

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自新pvp战场的独角兽套装，恩没错我码了一个版本的文（揍）  
> 种族是奥拉♂x精灵♂，私设有，精灵这个种族实在是太棒了prpr！  
> 大概会有猝不及防的飚车片段，码肉什么的……苦  
> 短篇，几章就能写完了，欢迎跳坑↖(￣▽￣")  
> ——by 每次写文写着写着就开始往逗比之路发展的撸主

“纳恩，明天的战斗，你准备得怎么样了？”

战士大大咧咧一屁股坐在了床上，压的床板嘎吱作响。

被称作纳恩的学者放下手里的蒸馏器和研钵，有些不悦地皱了皱眉：“又不是没打过战场，正常发挥就行了。你有什么战术的话，不妨说来听听？”

“这……你知道我是个粗神经，战术这种东西，还得靠骑士才行……额…抱歉。”战士意识到自己说错话了，赶紧捂住嘴。

纳恩瞥了他一眼，不再说话。战士不好意思地抓了抓头发，“那你接着磨吧，明天见。”关门之前还不忘补上一句：“早点睡啊，你瞧你那黑眼圈都快成烟熏…哎！”

纳恩忍了一会终于把手里的研钵砸了出去。

被打断了研究，他索性合了书，伸了个懒腰躺到床上。纳恩抬起手，轻轻摩挲着无名指上的那枚戒指：“三个月，该回来了，骑士。”

他们小队的主T骑士，他的恋人，已经失踪三个月了，就在尘封秘岩。

纳恩回想起过去，他和骑士经历过的各种大大小小的战斗，每次骑士在前面扛下敌人的攻击，他便在后方支援。多年的默契让纳恩觉得打个随机副本奶其他坦怎么都不舒服。只要他一开站姿，那些脆皮T的血条都让他恨不得掐死小仙女。但是跟骑士组队他就可以爽快地开着站姿上好dot丢个传染搓个暗影核爆，得亏他是个学者，不然纳恩都觉得自己可以再来一发龙神。

于是他想着找骑士一起去以太烙印，结果刚说完这几个字，骑士捂着通红的耳朵转头就跑，用路过的诗人的话说就是：“这速度，我开歌加疾跑都追不上啊～”

虽然纳恩的第一次表白以失败告终，不过在队友们的撮合下最后他俩还是成功烙了印。纳恩记得典礼上骑士还别扭的要死一副“让我捧花我就去转黑骑”的怨念表情。结果纳恩只能自己上了。

好在两个都是男人，捧花的一方也不用穿婚纱，撇开队友核爆神圣烈火箭的三重轰炸，整个典礼也进行的相当顺利。之后无外乎就是 ~~新婚之夜干了个爽~~ 导致骑士第二天连集训都没能参加。

骑士也曾经问过纳恩为什么会找他烙印，学者扬起嘴角笑得一脸得意，他抚摸着骑士羽翼状的头冠和盔甲，放缓了抽动的频率，盯着身下人泛着泪的蓝眸，一字一顿地说：“作为一名学者，整天跟在你屁股后面看那件禁书下摆晃来晃去的，实在让人忍不住想好好肏你啊～”说着一个深挺，骑士的呻吟梗在喉咙里，纳恩咬着他的耳尖轻语：“其实我早就想这么试试了，在十二神面前，在你崇拜的哈罗妮女神面前，尽情歌♂唱吧～”

烙印之后，两个人整天腻在一起秀着恩爱，队友们纷纷以闪光弹太刺眼以后下本要戴墨镜为由趁机敲诈了一笔。其实后来他们都找到了喜欢的人烙了印，比如龙骑诗人啦战士忍者啦黑魔占星啦等等，这些都是后话。

但是现在，另一枚戒指的主人，却失踪了。

三个月前，他们的小队参与了三国联防军组织的战场争夺战。用提督的话来说，一方面是为了提高三国军队的战斗力；另一方面，战场里的各种突发情况有助于队友之间的配合。

纳恩还记得那天骑士兴致勃勃地拿着一张海报冲到他面前：“纳恩纳恩！快来看，这个争夺战好像很有意思的样子！”

他接过海报看了一眼，有些诧异。在他的印象里，骑士一直是个稳重而又令人安心的主坦，副本遇到紧急情况每次都能从容处理，怎么会对残酷的战场感兴趣呢？纳恩皱了皱眉，刚想劝骑士放弃这个念头，抬头正对上骑士的双眼，阳光映在精灵碧蓝的眸中，泛出点点金色，纳恩一句“不行”就这么硬生生给憋了回去，低头默许了这个提议。

现在回想起来，纳恩恨不得撕了自己的魔导书。就在他们参与争夺战两个月后的第一周，骑士在尘封秘岩神秘失踪。他们小队几乎将那地方翻了个遍，却是连骑士的尸体都找不到。而在骑士失踪一个月之后，在尘封迷岩里，开始流传起这样一件怪事。

据战场前线的冒险者们说，每当三大阵营的冒险者为亚拉戈石文争斗的如火如荼的时候，总会有一个穿着奇异的吟游诗人出现在战场上，手持竖琴，弹奏出如海妖塞壬那般蛊惑人心的歌谣。不慎靠近海岸的冒险者就会追随着那歌声，一步步踏入海水深处。同行的队友根本无能为力，只能眼睁睁看着诗人骑上一匹金色的独角兽，消失在海里。

这样一来，原本井然有序的尘封秘岩变得越来越混乱，三大国的领袖自然不会允许这样的情况发生，于是决定组织一队精英去擒获扰乱秩序的罪魁祸首。

招募的告示一出，纳恩二话不说便接下了这个委托，结果自然是遭到了队友们的强烈反对。对方的实力根本就是神秘莫测，这样贸然前去，跟送死有什么两样？

纳恩愤怒地一拳砸在桌子上：“就算只剩下我一个人，我也要去！”

坐在屋子角落的忍者解了隐遁，闪过来按住学者的肩膀顺便抽走他手中的魔导书：“你发火有什么用，你一个人去还不是送死？不如大家一起想想办法。”

纳恩有些自暴自弃地坐回椅子上翘起二郎腿。

忍者耸了耸肩：“总之先找人问清楚对方的底细。我们在战场打了那么多次，好像都没有见到那个诗人吧？”

众人回想了一下，在他们主导的场次，确实都没有发现那个诗人的痕迹。

“你是说，他在故意躲着我们？”坐在窗台上的武僧一个空翻跳到桌子上，饶有兴趣地听着。

“你这么一说，倒是提醒我了。”纳恩抢回魔导书顺手敲晕了乱窜的武僧接着说，“我们队每天基本要打不下十次的战场争夺战，但是从来没有碰到过那个灵异事件。这点非常可疑。”

“另外根据概率学，这样低的几率，不可能是巧合。”占星烧了太阳神接着补充。

“呵～有趣。”纳恩单手推了推眼镜，“那么就有劳各位去收集一下情报。两小时后回到这里集合，我们再作下一步商议。”

众人散去之后，纳恩收拾了一下纸笔正准备走，一抬头发现龙骑还站在门口，似乎是有话要说。

“我要去找提督商量一下作战计划，一起？”

龙骑没有接话，反问道：“你有把握能成功么？”

“不，不能。”纳恩的回答很干脆。

“你是在拿大家的生命作赌注？”龙骑的穿心枪“唰”地架上了他的脖子。

“不，我想你误会了。”纳恩慢悠悠地反驳：“我是说，能不能把骑士带回来我没有把握。但我绝对不会让队友陷入险境。”

见龙骑还是一副半信半疑的样子，纳恩从口袋里掏出了一样东西：“就凭这个，我有把握让你们全身而退。”

龙骑看了那东西一眼，惊讶地退了一步。

“你这个疯子，是想把自己的命也搭进去么？”

“或许对你们来说，骑士不过是队友，没了再换一个就是。但他是我烙友啊，只要还有一丝希望，就算这次找到的是他的的尸骨，我也要把他带回来。况且，骑士要是真没了，我的传送费可就没人报销了啊。”纳恩转着手上的戒指，对着龙骑笑了笑。

“这你放心，再怎么说骑士也是跟我们一路走来的队友，我……不，我们会竭尽所能协助你。走，我跟你一起去找提督！”龙骑收回穿心枪，笑着揽过纳恩的肩膀。

在他们身后，一个狭长的黑影一闪而过。

——TBC——

 


End file.
